Enchanted Love
by dreamalx
Summary: Jess continues to live with Terabithia, taking it as his own family. New guys and girls arrived at the neighbor. Will they see the magical kingdom? What surprises does Terabithia and the new characters carry?
1. Good sides to bad sides

Good sides to bad sides

I'm standing beside Maybelle, as we watch the terabithian's rejoice. But little did they know, I was not that happy. Still, memories of Leslie Burke are haunting me, as I watch the Terabithia grow. _We built this place. _I said to myself. Well, I don't blame Maybelle, I dragged her here. It's just, a kingdom without a queen is incomplete. I wish she were here. I wish she could see this Terabithia. The world we created through our friendship, and love for each other. But maybe something's in life are unavoidable, and meant to be. Leslie did die. But in our hearts, she'll remain.

I jumped out of bed, a new morning at last! Everyday I hope that I'll see Leslie one more time. Maybe it's a little ignorant wish, but who cares. I'm back from being a loner again. Oh, I almost forgot. It's a school day.

_Beep._ The school bus horned.

I'm still on the greenhouse. Not that my dad told me to, but because I have my own flowers now. Haha. I always smile and laugh when I see them.

By the time I could reach the bus, I prepared myself for total madness. Janice Ivory for example. But remembering my past, it shall be a piece of cake.

"Good Morning Jess." Driver greets me as I enter the bus.

"Uh, Good Morning Sire." I replied, shocked at the moment.

Our driver, is not that active on greeting others. So maybe he did learn something.

I made my seat at the seat where Leslie and I used to sit. I didn't notice something until Janice Ivory told me.

"Hey Jess, Why'd you cry?" She asked, in a nice way.

Oh yeah. I remember now. Janice Ivory changed already. She's now one of the good ones. That means bullies on school are reduced. Yeah.

The bus moved as if my surroundings are silent. Bus moving without a sound, quiet boy's and girl's. I don't feel so good. Normally first thing in the morning, people start throwing stuffs at us. Oh, Catsup! I remember Leslie getting thrown at by Catsups. Leslie, Oh no, I remembered her again.

"Nothing actually, thanks." I replied Janice Ivory.

I tried to sleep, since there was no Leslie Burke to talk to anymore. She totally ran through my mind the whole day.

"Hey guys!" Miss Edmunds cheerfully said.

I see Miss Edmunds is now okay. I remember one music class, which was boring. Such boredom brought by the aftershock of Leslie Burke's death.

Days flew faster than the usual. Each day, for ne, was not unique. Since there where no Terabithia visits. No not-so-new thing to do. What? I cant blame myself for that. I was lonely, that's the problem. I'm not that hyper, to do such happy things. I feel like being alone is the best game I'll ever play.

At last, summer. Hey, everybody wants summer. It's the part where you'll think of pure-no-studies things. Play, play, play! That's what's on THEIR minds..  
On my mind, is something a normal kid would never think. Summer, a boring season, no school to keep me occupied, no homework's to work on to. Woah, that's heavy.

I started to help my dad on the greenhouse.

"Jess, instead of being bored here, why don't you go play with your friends?" my dad asked me.

"Sure dad, if I have any."

"You could make one."

"If there was a genie."

"No, there's a new family that moved at the neighborhood." Dad said.

I stared at my dad, looking and checking if he's lying or what. I see truth in his eyes. _I don't want any friends._ I told myself.

"Please?" Dad pleaded.

This time, I was so shocked. I never experienced someone saying please for me to have a friend. This time, I kept my mind opened to the happenings. This time I realized my dad cared for me, after that incident.

"Oh, sure dad." I smiled.

I walked from greenhouse to neighbor. I really don't know what to say. Should I say, Hi! I want you and me to be friends! I don't think so.

I plan on spying first, and looking what the new dude or girl looks like. I waited for hours for one of them to go out.

"Samuel! You're not being fair again!" I heard.

Then someone came out. She saw me.

"Oh, Hello there!" She said.

I approached her immediately.

"Hello, I'm Jess. I live on the neighbor."

"Nice, I'm Samantha."


	2. I'm in love with Samantha Linens

I'm in love with Samantha Linens

As she smiles when words softly got out, I felt nothing. No happiness, no shyness, no anything. I tried to smile, nothing happened. I tried to think of what to say and words come out randomly…

"Hello Samantha, can I be you're friend?" I randomly said.

"Oh, sure Jess. Glad to be one." She smiled.

I ran aimlessly, looking like a child.

_What the, what just happened? _I forgot things.

"Hey, you're so red dude." Samantha said.

I found myself blushing as she approaches me. I ran quickly as I can to the greenhouse to breathe normally…

_What the fuck was that? _I asked myself big time.

Am I in love? No. That's impossible. I'm not that soft. But what the heck, she's so pretty; the way she speaks was so tender that I forgot everything occupying my mind. Her beautiful hair, shoulder length, curled black, cute cheeks that will make you fall from where you are standing. When she smiles, everything seems clearer, and the optimistic side of her based on the shirt she customized is influencing me, I don't know. I _never _felt anything this good.

The next morning, the first thing that popped on my mind was Samantha Linens. Why oh why? I'm getting confused.

When I was about to enter the bus, someone quickly raced me to the entrance, unfamiliar one.

"Jerk." He told me.

I ignored him, and let him get in. The moment I was about to enter, someone touched me. _Not again? _I told myself. Someone's going to bully me again.

"Hey Jess, sorry about my brother." Samantha said.

It was Samantha.

"He was your brother?"

"Unfortunately yes." She laughed, and then entered.

Afterwards, I ensured that no one's going to interrupt me from entering.

"Hey Jess, seat beside me." Samantha said.

"Sure Samantha."

"Samantha's too long, Maybe Sammy would be okay?" She advised.

"Well, sure, Sammy." I said.

"Nice. That's my brother, Samuel Linens. You can call him Sam."

"Oh, sure. Nice names." I told Sammy.

"No way. Mine's a lot better." Sammy added.

"By the way, sorry for the misbehavior of Sam." Added again by Sammy.

"That's cool." I said.

We got late at school because of some weird new faces on our bus, well it's not the Linens of course.

I found out that Sammy is my classmate… and seatmate.

"Who's the girl?" a boy asked me.

"Huh?"

"By the way, I'm Johnny Fairs."

"Jess Aarons"

"Who's the girl?" He asked again.

"She's Samantha Linens."

"I'm in love with Samantha Linens" Johnny Fairs said.


	3. Friendship or What?

Friendship or What?

While on class, I got bored and drew a circle, a plain circle. It's something that no one will be amazed when they look at it.

"NICE!" Sammy half-shouted.

"What's so nice about this?" I asked her whispering.

"You just drew a perfect circle, without a perfect template." She said in a beautiful accent.

"Well, thanks." I said.

We talked the whole day, learning each other's weaknesses and strengths.

"I just recently lost a friend." I said quietly.

"Oh no, is that person mad at you until now?"

"No, I mean lost, as in died."

"What?" She said, astonished.

_Silence was faced in front of both of us. Shocked by the truth, she then hold my hand, looked at my eyes seriously, then hugged me tightly._

"Hey!" She shouted.

"Huh?" I answered innocently.

"I'm asking you what happened?" she said.

It was a daydream. Sometimes, I can't control my daydreams. They just appear and disappear. Sometimes I can control them, which is nice.

I explained everything to her. Detailed information… and by detailed, I mean real detailed.

"What's Terabithia?" Sammy asked.

"I'll show you later." I told her.

Time flied fast, as I noticed it was already the end of the day. Sammy approached me and punched me at my arm jokily. I smiled and we both went to the bus, and talked about Terabithia.

"You guys take care okay?" The bus driver said as we go out.

"You too sire!" Maybelle said.

"Maybelle, guard the house, I'm going to show Sammy Terabithia." I told Maybelle.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Maybelle obeyed. She went home. Sammy and I walked from home to the bridge, tasting every moment while walking. I never felt sad at that moment. I just felt happiness. Blushing every time she touches me… oh how I wish there was more time… but were finally here at the bridge.

"I never told this to anyone. This place is a secret place. You maybe someone that is so special to me, making me tell you this place." I told her.

"Thanks for that." She looked down, smiling.

_I really like you, but I don't know if I love you. I'm so confused._ I whispered to my heart.

"Let's make another house, just for the both of us." I told her.


	4. Looking Down

Looking down

The next day, Sammy and I started to build the house. Since we didn't have any materials… all that's left to do is buy some, and the materials of the old tree house.

"This tree house is special to you, Jess." Sammy said.

"I know, but it's time to move on." I said, being true to everyone.

"Memories are kept for us to smile each time we remember them, ones these memories make us sad, they must be removed." I added.

"This tree house is the only thing that will keep you remember the happy moments that happened to you and Leslie." She said.

"Don't worry, I always carry a memory of her here, in my heart." I said.

She smiled, and started to remove the things inside, for us to use the wood for the new house. Then I helped her.

When we're done, we went to the spot where Sammy chose to put the new house.

"Here it is!" She said cheerfully.

"Nice, let's do it." I said.

I did all the woodwork… while Sammy did the design. I just found out then that she was so great when it comes to design. She did the color great, making the house super duper awesome. She made color combinations, which are new to me. It looks really great.

"There you go… with a little girl's touch, this house will rock!" Sammy said.

"I didn't know you're good there." I said.

She smiled and continued her work. I felt something when she smiled at me. I'm not just sure what you call this feeling… love? I don't think so.

"Jess, can I share something to you?" She said quite seriously.

"Sure. What's that?"

She began introducing this certain guy… and this guy studies on our school. She said she knew this guy long, long, time ago. She felt love or something while hanging out with this guy… and until now, she still likes him.

"Well?" She asked me.

I stared blankly on the fields. My mind stopped for a while… my heart's heartbeat slowed down… and wind blew harder.

"Jess!" Sammy shouted.

"Yeah?" I asked her…

"What? You just went dead."

My senses went back. My mind works again. My heartbeat's speed works normal. I just don't know what happened. After that, I told her I'm going home… and I did. I went straight to Ms. Edmunds house.

I knocked on the door, and she was the one who opened the door.

"Hey Jess." Ms. Edmunds said.

"Hi, can I talk with you?"

"Sure."

We talked, while drinking coke. I found out that she's the only one living there. Then I told her what I came for.

"Ms. Edmunds… I have a problem." I said.

The problem is… the feeling I felt. What is it? I don't know… really. But when Ms. Edmunds answered…

"Jess… this feeling is not a joke. It's not anger that you can erase by saying sorry. It's something that can make you do anything… It's something that can hurt you to the fullest. This feeling is the most wonderful feeling that one can feel. Take care of it. Fight for it. It's what you call Love."

(Chapters 4 – 6 are written 3 years ago! Will start right now for Chapter 7 )


	5. To Love and To Fight

To Love and To Fight

Love? What do I know about love? I'm just a regular teenager, having fun with friends, and spending time in school. Does this "love" needed in our lives? When I heard Ms. Edmunds said… "It's something that can hurt you to the fullest…" I was scared. I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to.

One time, Sammy shared another story to me. She said she likes two guys. One is the guy… and Johnny Fairs is the other one. Well, I don't know. The feeling is neutral when she said that. But the weirdest thing is… when I got home, I found myself crying. WHAT? So this is it? The hurt they said?

I went to Terabithia… alone. I was surprised when I saw Sammy at the front door. The house is finish. It was super awesome.

"Hey, you okay?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." I smiled.

We talked and talked… we even talked about this guy. He seems to be her perfect guy. Johnny Fairs, according to Sammy, is just a friend. He likes him to be with, to laugh with… just like that.

"So, if you will choose, you'll choose this certain mystery guy?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said.

I went silent. Realizing some things. Things that accept thunder shocks on my heart. It was hard to explain the feeling.

Then I closed my eyes, wondering if there is a world where sadness is not allowed. Then I accidentally slept.

"I love you." I said.

"You what?" Sammy said.

"I said I love you, I need you… I can't and don't want to lose you… you are my very everything." I said crying.

"I'm so sorry…" Sammy said.

"I like someone else. Alright?" She shouted…

And then…

"You Alright?!" Sammy was shouting at me.

I was sleeping. It was all a dream.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." I said.

"You want something to drink?" She offered.

"No thanks." I ended.

Then after that, I realized what I always wanted. That is for Sammy, to love me forever with all her heart… to fight for me on every situation… to care for me… to be there for me… and I'll promise her now. Even she won't do the things I just said… I will love her, I will fight for her, I will care for her, I will be there for her… Because to me… I didn't love anybody as much as how I love her.

(Sorry! Chapters 4 and this one were the only ones created 3 years ago! Chapter 6 is going to be up soon. )


End file.
